LongLiveLion as "Justin" (Camp Drama)
21:05 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 21:05 can i ask a question? 21:05 <@TDIFan13> Sure. 21:05 No way, no girl is compatible for my looks! 21:06 Am i actually a contender, or because you don't know me you won't pick me? 21:06 <@TDIFan13> Everyone is a contender. 21:06 <@TDIFan13> Just because I don't know you that has nothing to do with your roleplay skills. 21:06 <@TDIFan13> We're looking for good roleplayers, not close friends. 21:06 oh ok :P 21:06 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 21:07 Well my looks? Because they are a 10 out of 10, but apart form that no! 21:07 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 21:07 Well i would say (it's not there) Fail Villian? is that ok? 21:07 <@TDIFan13> So, antagonist. 21:07 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 21:07 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:174451 here again :P 21:08 just below it 21:08 :P 21:08 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Gwen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 21:08 Courtney13 has changed nick to Gwen 21:08 Well hello there Gwen! 21:08 Here to stare at my beauty? 21:08 Ugh. 21:08 Beat it, Justin. 21:09 What no? But girls are normally attracted to this 21:09 Yeah, well, I'm not like most girls. 21:09 Gwen, does my charm not affect you? 21:09 Surprisingly, no. -_-' 21:09 Oh, i get it! your inot that guy Trent! Well i have abs 21:09 *into 21:10 Flattering, really, but I'm not impressed. 21:10 Look, can you bug off? I'm trying to draw a train. 21:10 Not a VAIN. 21:10 you draw? emo's do that stuff? 21:10 I'm not emo. 21:10 I'm goth. 21:10 Potato Tomato...same stuff! 21:11 Your ignorance is extremely refreshing. -_- 21:11 Beth!!!! Lindsay!!!! Come girls, watch my beauty! 21:11 Are you kidding me? 21:11 The whole "hot guy" thing wore off a while ago, okay? 21:11 Well Gwen, maybe i should just talk to people that admire me! 21:11 Because you obviously don't 21:11 Mhm. 21:11 Maybe Courtney? 21:11 And who might those people be? 21:11 Besides your mirror, of course. 21:12 The Girls and sadly Owen 21:12 Yeah, well. 21:12 *shiver* 21:12 It's gonna wear off soon. 21:12 So, I'd start preparing for it. 21:12 Don't bet on it, this is taking me to the end!@ 21:12 Good luck with that, jerk. 21:12 * Gwen walks off. 21:12 and no "ugly" people like you will be there! 21:13 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 21:13 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 21:13 <@TDIFan13> :) 21:13 :P wait what day is it today? 21:13 7th right? 21:13 <@TDIFan13> 8th. 21:13 <@TDIFan13> Still a long way to go. :p 21:13 oh ok :P so are my chances high? 21:13 (sorry, if i a being nossy) 21:14 <@TDIFan13> Not sure yet. 21:14 <@TDIFan13> You did a fairly decent job. 21:14 <@TDIFan13> But if someone's better, we might give the part to them. 21:14 :P 21:14 <@TDIFan13> You're like one of the first 20 auditioners, so. :p 21:14 ok so want me to leave :P 21:14 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, I need to call in the next person. 21:14 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out! 21:14 well thank you very much, and good luck :P 21:15 <@TDIFan13> Thanks. :D 21:15 wait XD i shouldn;t be telling you that! 21:15 bye! 21:15 :P 21:15 LongLiveLion 632c8617@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.44.134.23 has left #charcoal [] 21:15 <@TDIFan13> I am auditioning, too, so-- 21:15 <@TDIFan13> Okay. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions